TSUNDERE
by uchihapoetri
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, maaf. langsung baca aja! YAOI, ITAKYUU, AU DLL. yang gak suka, jangan baca ya! yang tertarik, mangga dibaca dan saya tidak memaksa riview, tapi kalau suka tolong beri tahu saya lewat kolom riview. thank you!


**TSUNDERE**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TSUNDERE MILIK UCHIHA POETRI**

 **T (masih belum bisa bikin M)**

 **YAOI, OOC, GJ, TYPOS, ABAL, ANEH, AU, DLL!**

 **DLDR!**

 **ITAKYUU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau tahu apa itu Tsundere? Tsundere adalah sifat dimana orang tersebut selalu menolak apa yang dirasakannya, jika ia senang karena gengsi atau apa, maka seorang Tsundere pasti menyangkalnya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak senang. Banyak juga karena malu, tapi juga gengsi. jadi, untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu, mereka jadi menolak secara kasar. Tidak jujur dengan diri sendiri.

Bagaimana cara menangani orang seperti ini? Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Uchiha Itachi. Pangeran dari Uchiha Kingdom yang Berjaya dan dipuja hampir semua orang, karena tak jarang orang membencinya.

 **FIRST MEET**

"selamat datang di kerajaan Uchiha Hime-sama." Dengan segala senyuman dan kharisma mautnya, pangeran Uchiha itu menyapa seorang 'putri' yang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan hiasan sulaman benang emas berpola burung phonix.

"kau sudah kehilangan indra penglihatanmu ya KE-RI-PUT. Atau karena usiamu yang sudah TUA, kau jadi tidak jelas melihat lagi." Dengan sinis 'putri' yang tadi disapa oleh Uchiha Itachi menjawab lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah menegakkan tubuhnya setelah membungkuk untuk menyambut tamunya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah dan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. Tanpa 'putri' manis ini sadari. Dan lihatlah seringai tipis yang bertengger manis di wajah sempurna sang pangeran Uchiha ini.

 **PROPOSAL**

"jadi pertemuan kali ini, aku Uchiha Fugaku ingin melamar putra anda untuk menikah dengan putra pertamaku, Uchiha Itachi." Dan kalimat terpanjang dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku, raja Uchiha Kingdom hari ini sukses membuat dua pemuda disana spot jantung.

"apa maksud anda Yang Mulia?" tidak bisa membendung rasa kaget dan herannya, Itachi bertanya dengan sopan.

"kau akan menikah dengan pangeran Namikaze sebelum kau dinobatkan menjadi raja pangeran Itachi. Sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas saja, sudah sejak lama kami membicarakan ini, dan raja Namikaze setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Bukankah aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini padamu?" Ok kalimat terpanjang ke-2 hari ini.

"tapi, Tou-sama sama sekali tidak memberi tahuku kalau yang akan kunikahi adalah seorang 'pangeran' bukan 'putri'." Ya. Inilah sumber keterkejutan dan keheranan Itachi. Itachi mengira 'putri' manis yang baru disapanya adalah calon tunangannya, tapi ternyata 'pangera' calon tunangannya.

 **WHO ARE YOU**

"jadi, apa kau menyukai olahraga memanah?"

"tidak."

"berpedang?"

"ya."

"apa kau memiliki adik?"

"ya"

"siapa namanya?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"berapa umurnya?"

"5 tahun."

"oh. . . apa makanan kesukaanmu Kyuu-chan?"

"bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya seperti itu? Itu sangat merendahkan harga diri saya." Mencoba menahan amarahnya, Kyuubi bertahan pada nada sopannya.

"maaf, tapi sepertinya tidk bisa." Serinagi yang mulai detik ini sangat Kyuubi benci itu terpampang mais didepannya.

"kau! Aku ini seorang oangeran dari kerajaan Namikaze! Kau lancing sekali memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan' dinamaku!" dan satu pukulan dari calon tunangannya itu membuat Itachi semakin senang, bukan marah apalagi takut. Hell! Justru karena pukulan ini membuat Itachi berhasil memancing sifat asli dari rubah liar tapi manis didepannya ini.

 **SUN DAN MOON**

"apa kau bisa melihat bulan itu Kyuu?"

"kau piker aku buta Keriput?! Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya!"

"ck! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya Kyuu?"

BUGH!

"jaga bicaramu Uchiha!"

"haahh. . . ok, ok! Aku minta maaf."

Hening.

"apa kau tau Kyuu, bulan itu sepeti diriku sekarang."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COCOK! HAHAHA. . .!" Itachi yang awalnya heran dengan tingkah tunangannya yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang kesetanan berubah ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Kyuubi. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah bagi Itachi.

"apa kau tahu Keriput? Bulan itu sangat jelek! Diluarnya dan dari jauh saja terlihat bagus, tapi dalamnya dan kalau kau lihat dari dekat. . . maka sangaaatt jeellleeekkk~! Cocok seperti dirimu, yang diluar terlihat sopan dan sempurna, padalah aslinya sangat brengsek!"

"aku hanya 'brengsek' padamu Kyuu~"

"ck!" dan Kyuubi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat imut saat ini. Pipi chubynya yang semakin menggemaskan karena tekanan udara dari dalam, bibir plum bawah yang sedikit maju-menggoda untuk di kecup-, alis yang menukik kedalam, dan semburat merah tipis karena hawa dingin malam hari. Siapa yang tahan? Yang pasti bukan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Lihatlah, sekarang Kyuubi memekik kesakitan karena pipi chubynya yang dicubit ganas oleh tangan biadap – bagi Kyuubi- Itachi.

"aku seperti bulan, sedangkan kau seperti matahari Kyuu-chan." Itachi kembali memandang langit dengan senyuman tipis yang sangat menawan hati angin malampun tak ingin diam saja, dia meniup halus rambut hitam panjang Itachi, dan sinar sang rembulan yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan kedua pangeran inipun tak mau kalah untuk menyinari tubuh tegap Itachi yang wajah rupawannya. Membuat Kyuubi tampa sadar terus menatap kearah sang pangeran Uchiha. Tunangannya.

"bulan tak bisa bersinar tanpa bantuan sianr matahari, bulan akan mati jiak matahari juga mati. Sama sepertiku yang hanya bisa menjadi diriku sendiri didepanmu, bersinar lebih terang dengan selalu disimu dan akupun hanya akan mati jika kau mati Kyuu, karena kau adalah cahaya kehidupanku. Cahaya hatiku. Kyuu. . aku mencintaimu. ." dan belaian lembut dipipi kanan Kyuubi juga tatapan intens nan lembut yang memancarkan kasih dan saying membuat Kyuubi tak berkutik.

"apa yang kau katakana Keriput! Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Siapa yang matahari?! Siapa yang bulan?! Aku ya aku! Kau ya kau! Dan aku tidak mau menjadi sinar hidupmu atau hatimu atau sianr apapun, karena aku manusia yang tak bersinar! Aku buka api atau lampion tau!" dan setelah Kyuubi menyetakkan tangan Itachi, Kyuubi langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap sendu kearah punggung kecilnya. Tapi begitu melihat telinga tunangannya yang memerah membuat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah rupawan Itachi dan bulanpun bersembunyi dibalik awan, membuat keadaan jadi gelap. Seringai Itachi dan suasana malam yang gelap. Menakutkan. Mencekam.

Sementara Itachi membuat suasana yang seperti di film horror, Kyuubi sibuk menggosok pipinya yang terasa panas sejak tadi juga mengelus dadanya yang terasa sesak, tapi anehnya Kyuubi tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi jutru perasaan yang menyenangkan.

'Aneh. Apa aku sakit karena terlalu lama diluar? Awas kau Keriput! Gara-gara Keriput tua itu aku jadi sakit!' batin Kyuubi merutuki Itachi karena membuatnya 'sakit' seperti ini.

 **JEALOUS**

"dengarkan aku dulu Kyuu! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!"

"huh! memang apa yang perlu kau jelaskan Keriput! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau. Memeluk. Wanita. Itu!" dengan penuh tekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya, Kyuubi langsung berjalan dengan cepat mejauhi Itachi. Tapi, Itachi tidak mungkin melepaskan rubah manis yang telah menjerat hatinya begitu saja.

"Namikaze Kyuubi! Aku memeluknya untuk menolongnya saja! Tidak ada niatan apapun!" Itachi mencengkram bahu Kyuubi yang lebih mungil darinya itu lalu membalik tubuh yang juga lebih mungil darinya itu hingga kini oniksnya bisa langsung bertemu dengan ruby indah yang berhasil melumpuhkan hati dan akal sehatnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di pertemuan dulu.

"huh! Lalu untuk apa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"aku tidak ingin kau salah paham dan marah padaku Kyuu. . ." kini tangan yang tadinya mencengkram bahu Kyuubi naik ke pipi chuby pemuda manis ini.

"marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidak peduli kau mau memeluk atau mau berciuman atau mau bercinta sekalian dengan siapapun aku tidak peduli Keriput. Aku hanya kesal kau melakukannya didepanku dan keluargaku! Kau tahu seberapa malunya aku saat Naruto bertanya kenapa kau memeluk wanita lain sementara, aku! Tunanganmu ada di depanmu!" dengan gemetar jari telunjuk mungil itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri. mata ruby itu menatap tajam ke oniks didepannya.

"haah. . . . Kyuu, aku minta maaf. Aku akui aku salah. Maaf. Tapi, kumohon jangan marah- kesal padaku." Itachi sempat meralat kata-katanya saat melihat ruby Kyuubi semakin tajam saat Itachi mengatakan kalau dia marah padanya. Sebenarnya apa bedanya marah dan kesal?

"hn. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan jangan mengikutiku lagi. Aku mau pulang ke istanaku dan isti-" "TIDAK!" Kyuubi sempat terkejut dan sedikit kesal karena kata-katanya dipotong dengan bentakan keras tadi. Selama ini Itachi tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras itu. Begitu penuh dengan emosi dan tekanan, seolah tidak ada bantahan lagi.

"kau tidak boleh pergi dari istana ini. Kau adalah tunanganku. Calon istriku. Tidak akan kulepaskan walau sedetikpun." Dan nada penuh keposesifan itu membuat jantung Kyuubi sedikit bergetar dan berdetak dengan keras. Dan pelukan erat dari Itachi membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kyuubi sedikit tidak 'nyaman'.

"aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati wanita siapapun lagi. Aku tidak akan membantu orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Aku tidak akan menyentuh wanita lain lagi selain kaa-sama dan Okaa-samamu Kyuu. Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai dan satu-satunya yang ingin ku'sentuh'. Jangan marah lagi padaku, kumohon . . ." sedikitnya sikap Itachi ini dapat meredam rasa kesal Kyuubi. Lengan mungil itupun membalas pelukan Itachi hanya tak begitu erat. Terkesan ragu dan enggan. Tapi, bagi Itachi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa tunangan manisnya ini sudah memaafkannya.

"ne, Kyuu. . . kau manis juga ya kalau sedang cemburu. . ." nada menggoda dan usil kembali ppada kalimat Itachi membuat Kyuubi meradanga lagi. Cemburu ? heh! Siapa yang cemburu?!

"siapa yang cemburu Keriput?!" kesal. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"oh. . . berhentilah Tsundere dan jujur saja kalau kau tadi cemburu Kyuu-chan~"

"apa sekarang kau menjadi tuli dan pikun hah?! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku hanya kesal dan malu saja karena kau memeluk wanita itu didepan keluargaku! Aku seperti pecundang disana!" Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar semua penyangkalan Kyuubi. Memang masuk akal. Orang lain pasti tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tapi, bagi Itachi, itu adalah pengakuan secara tidak langsung dari Kyuubi bahwa dia memang cemburu. Ah~ manisnya rubah didepannya ini. Tapi, kali ini Itachi ingin mendengar sendiri dari mulut manis Kyuubi bahwa dia memang cemburu dan mengakui perasaannya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu. Aku mengerti, kau hanya kesal saja karena aku melakukannya didepan keluargamu. Berarti kalau aku tidak melakukannya didepan keluargamu tidak apa-apa kan?" dengann wajah yang tenang dan sedikit polos, Itachi bertanya.

"brengsek! Kau sudah berjanji tadi!" Kyuubi memukul keras dada Itachi, tapi Itachi sama sekali bergeming. Tak kesakitan.

"ya, karena aku mecintaimu. Tapi, kau sepertinya tidak mencintaiku. Jadi untuk apa aku menempati janjiku tadi? Karena kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya kesal karena aku melakukannya didepan keluargamu, jadi kau tidak akan cemburu jika aku melakukannya dibelakang keluargamu kan?" entah kenapa kata-kata Itachi sangat 'brengsek' ditelinganya, membuat hatinya panas dan entah kenapa rasanya Kyuubi ingin berteriak didepan Itachi. Tapi meneriakkan apa?

"ya sudah! Pergi saja sana! Cari wanita itu dan silahkan bermesraan didepanku! Tapi jangan didepan keluargaku!" dan Itachi langsung menggangguk dan memutar tubuhnya ingin pergi menyari pelayan tadi.

1 langkah,

2 langkah,

5 langkah,

7 lagkah,

10 langkah

12 langkah- dan sebuah lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Sebuah senyum-seringai- tak bisa di tahan oleh Itachi.

"kenapa Kyuu? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menyari wanita tadi? Lepas." Dengan nada datar dan tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan lengan mungil dipinggangnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Itachi sebuah gelengan lemah di punggungnya.

"ti-tidak. . . jangan cari wanita lain lagi! Aku adalah tunanganmu Itachi! Apa kau tega bermesraan didepan tunanganmu sendiri?! kau memang BRENGSEK! Apa kau tahu dadaku sesak melihatmu tadi! Sakiit! Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi!"

"bukannya tadi kau bilang tdak apa-apa asal tidak didepan keluargamu? Kau juga bilang kalau kau tidak cemburu, hanya kesal dan malu didepan keluargamu. Lalu kenapa kau sekarang bilang kalau dadamu sesak Kyuu?"

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu KRIPUT!"

"tidak tahu apa Kyuu?" masih dengan nada tenangnya Itachi meladeni semua teriakan Kyuubi.

"AKU CEMBURU! IYA! AKU AKUI AKU CEMBURU! KAU PUAS?!" berteriak keras dan megatakan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin dia katakan membuat Kyuubi terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah. Setetes air mata berada di ujung matanya. Sedikit peluh menetes dari dahinya menuju leher jenjangnya.

GLEK! Tak tahan! Itachipun memeluk erat rubah manis didepannya ini.

"aku mencintaimu Uchiha Kyuubi. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu."

"hn." Dan Kyuubipun membalas pelukan Itachi kali ini tak kalah erat seolah takut kehilangan pria yang memeluknya sekarang.

"jawabanmu Kyuu?"

"jawaban apa?"

"jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku tadi Kyuu." Dengan sedikit gemas, Itachi menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di ceruk leher Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi kegelian.

"ugh~ geli 'Tachi~"

"kalau begitu, jawabanmu?"

"kau sudah tau jawabanku tadi! Kau tau aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kata yang memalukan seperti itu!"

"kapan kau mengatakannya Kyuu? Kau tadi hanya berteriak kalau kau cemburu saja? Tak ada kata cinta atau penolakan cintaku darimu." Dengan nada yang dibuat sepolos mungkin Itachi mencoba memancing rubahnya.

"ck! Kau benar-benar Brengsek! Iya!"

"iya apa Kyuu?"

"iya! Aku juga mencintaimu Keriput! Puas?!"

"siapa itu Keriput Kyuu? Pria mana itu?" wajah Kyuubi memerah sempurna karena emosi. Dia sadar bahwa Uchiha didepannya ini hanya ingin mengerjainnya! Tapi. . .

"aku mencintamu UCHIHA ITACHI!" dan Itachi tak bisa mencegah keterkejutannya. Bukan karena Kyuubi berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya, tapi karena sensasi menis dibibirnya kini.

 **THE END**

 **Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita Angel's Heart. Saya benar-benar hilang arah di fic saya yang itu. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-bersarnya. Dan saya juga minta maaf bila banyak kesalah dan TYPOS yang membuat anda sekalian eneg bacanya, harap maklum saya ngetiknya kilat. Dan maaf juga untuk keterangan Tsunderenya itu saya karang, hehehe. . .**

 **Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang sudah mensuport saya. Terima kasih yang sudah meriview cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya dan menfav/memfollow cerita-cerita saya dan juga akun saya. THANK YOU~!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
